


Castiel's Yaoi Fantasy

by Icyclear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Oops, Other, Why was Sam looking at yaoi?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyclear/pseuds/Icyclear
Summary: Castiel found yaoi manga on Sam's laptop. Must I say more?





	Castiel's Yaoi Fantasy

Castiel was on Sam's computer. The brothers were out and he was left alone. He came across an yaoi manga website. He clicked on a story and went to chapter 1.

"What strange pictures..."

He couldn't stop reading. He adapted to manga rather quickly and laughed and cried. Then he read on the sex scene. He kept clicking the right arrow key, absorbing the manga sex like it was no one's business.

"I wonder what that feels like..."

He was breathing hard, totally getting into it. Each scene after another, his eyes dilated and breathing got harder and harder. While looking at the pictures, he was imagining Dean. Imagining that Dean was doing things to him like the two characters were. He was feeling jolts from his cock all way down and he loved how it felt.

Click.

Scroll.

Click.

Scroll.

His breathing became jagged and as rough as it can get. He let out a gasp and his crotch became hot and gooey. He looks at the screen, the manga had finished.


End file.
